1. Field
This patent relates to fasteners used to attach panels to each other and to structural elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Panel fasteners are used to attach panels to underlying structural elements. Panel fasteners may be used to attach aircraft cowlings, race car body parts, and equipment access panels. The currently popular fasteners, including Dzeus and Camloc®, have a limited grip range and require precise alignment of the parts to be connected.
Throughout this description, elements appearing in figures are assigned three-digit reference designators, where the most significant digit is the figure number where the element is introduced and the two least significant digits are specific to the element. An element that is not described in conjunction with a figure may be presumed to have the same characteristics and function as a previously-described element having the same reference designator.